


Scarborough Fair

by Austenviolet



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Middle Ages, Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Kontes Hart. “Affedeceğim onu ve evleneceğim onunla, aşkının gerçek olduğunu kanıtlarsa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye, Scarborough Fair şarkısıyla, İrem'in isteği üzerine yazılmıştır. Baktık piyasada Türkçe Hart of Dixie fici bulamayacağız, kendi göbeğimizi kendimiz keselim dedik. :D Ama merak etmeyin, bu bir AU, özgün gibi okuyabilirsiniz...  
> Beni bu muhteşem şarkı ve şarkıcıyla tanıştırdığı için İrem'e, Ortaçağ hakkındaki sorularımı sabırla yanıtlayan Cansu'ya ve hikaye hakkındaki endişelerimi gideren canım betam Melisa'ya teşekkürlerimle... <3

**_#Celia Pavey-Scarborough Fair_ **

_Yüzyılların tozu yollara siner, kervanlar geçer yolların üzerinden, zamanın tozlarını taşırlar köyden köye, ilden ile... Ozanlar vardır yolların tozlarını içen, ozanlar vardır, ilden ile destanlar, hikayeler nakleden..._

_Ve böyle anlatır ozanlar bu hikayeyi, kervanlarla yollardan gelip geçerken:_

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Bluebell Kontesi bir gün, Scarborough Pazarı’na gidecek bir kervanın tüccarlarına, orada oturan ismi lekeli Lord Kinsella’yı tanıyıp tanımadıklarını sorduktan sonra. “Ona beni hatırlatın, bir zamanlar o benim gerçek aşkımdı... Söyleyin ona, eğer hazırsa hâlâ aşkını kanıtlamaya, affedeceğim onu, yeniden alacağım kalbimin konağına.”

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Kontes Hart tüccarlara. “İstediklerimi yapsın, sonra gelsin bana.”

Bir meşhur hikayeymiş ikisininki, yıllar evveline dayanırmış.... Üç yıl evvel çıkagelmiş Kontes Hart bu küçük, sevimli topraklara, hakkını talep etmiş kontlukta. Bluebell Kontu’nun gayrimeşru kızıymış, tüm fısıltılara rağmen oturmuş, onu çok seven babasının şatosuna.

Lord Wade Kinsella ona bağlı lordlardanmış, küçük bir mülkü var olsa da sevilirmiş herkesçe-lakin uygun değilmiş davranışları, bir asilin adına. Babası içkiye düşkünlüğüyle dışlanmış, biraz garip, ama yine de herkesin gizliden sevdiği bir adammış-Lord Kinsella da ilerliyormuş, babasının yolunda, elinde şarap şişeleri olmasa da. Alt sınıftan insanlarla düşüp kalkar, çekincesiz yaklaşırmış hep, soylu genç hanımlara. Duymayan yokmuş şanını, zahmetsiz ve benzersiz yakışıklılığıyla.

Ama yönetirmiş topraklarını adalet ve onurla, korur, severmiş kendisine bağlı olanları ve sadıkmış Bluebell Kontluğu’na, canı pahasına.

Sonrası farklı farklı anlatılır, ama derler ki deliler gibi âşık olmuş bu şanına yakışmaz lord, geldiği gün, güzeller güzeli Kontes Hart’a. Akıllıymış Kontes, güçlüymüş, inatçıymış da-aylarca yüz vermemiş, bu sabık Lord’a. Çokmuş taliplisi, isteyeni Kontes’in; nasıl olduğuna akıl erdirememiş insanlar, ama bir gün nişanlarını duyurmuş Kontes Hart ve Lord Kinsella, tüm Bluebell topraklarına...

Derler ki, herkesin gıpta ettiği bir peri masalıymış onlarınki, ta ki hayatının hatasını yapıncaya dek, genç Lord Kinsella... Bir handa içkiyi fazla kaçırdığı bir gece yatakta bulmuş kendisini, alelade bir kadınla-Kontes Hart, bırakmamış bu ihaneti, onun yanına.

Uzaktaki, babasından kalma küçük köyüne sürülmüş Lord Kinsella, yakınmış her yıl kurulan Scarborough Pazarı’na. Hâlâ bağlı idiyse de Bluebell Kontluğu’na, gözden düşmüş bir kez, varamazmış eski yurduna.

İki yıl geçmiş tüm bunların ardından, iki yıl her gün mektuplar yazmış Kontes Hart’a,  kalbindeki tek kadına... Bağışlama dilemiş, değiştiğini anlatmış ona, ama alamamış bir cevap-ta ki vakit çatana dek, Scarborough Pazarı’na.

Çünkü derler ki, Kont Wilkes uygun damat adayları aramaya başlamış, evlenme çağındaki biricik kızına.

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Kontes Hart. “Affedeceğim onu ve evleneceğim onunla, aşkının gerçek olduğunu kanıtlarsa. Bir yıl süresi var dileklerimi gerçekleştirmek için ve başkasının olacağım, eğer ki başaramazsa.”

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş. “Bana bir gömlek yapsın. Ketenden olsun gömleğim, ama değmesin ne iğne, ne dikiş izi ona. Dikişsiz bir keten gömlek isterim ve sonra, inanacağım aşkına.”

Kervanlar düzülmüş Scarborough Pazarı’na, iletmiş bir tüccar, Kontes Hart’ın sözünü, sürülmüş Lord’a.

Hemen haberci göndermiş Lord Kinsella, yurdun dört yanına. En maharetli terzileri getirtmiş, çare aramış bu çözümsüz soruna... Nihayetinde, ustaların ustası yaşlı bir kadın terzi deva bulmuş derdine-ketenden kalın ipliklerle örmeyi öğretmiş Lord’a. Günlerce ve gecelerce bir başına çalışmış, köylünün, tüccarın, Scarborough gezginlerinin eğlencesi olmuş Lord Kinsella; ama başarmış iğne değdirmeden bitirmeyi gömleği sonra.

Bir uşakla yollamış gömleği Kontes Hart’a, yalvarmış, tekrar inanması için artık aşkına.

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Bluebell’in kontesi. “Bir dönüm toprak bulsun bana. Öyle bir toprak ki, tuzlu suyla deniz kıyısı arasında... Ama ne değsin tuza, ne de dokunsun kıyıya.”

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Kontes Hart. “İstediğim gibi bir arazi bulsun, belki layık olur kalbimce bağışlanmaya.”

Ve böylece derlenip toplanıp yollara düzülmüş Lord Kinsella, alelade bir seyyah gibi, sırtında bir çanta. Günler günleri kovalamış, aylar ayları, geze geze varmış, bir nehrin denize döküldüğü yere, millerce uzaklarda.

Nehrin ağzı öyle genişmiş ki, bir ada varmış ortasında, etrafından akarmış tatlı sular, değmezmiş denizin tuzu, adanın kıyısına. Sahibinden ederinin on katı fiyatla almış bu bir dönümden azıcık büyük toprak parçasını, Lord Kinsella.

Kontes Hart yollamış adamlarını, baksınlar diye, Kinsella’nın istediği gibi bir toprak bulup bulamadığına. Yeminle mühürlemişler sözlerinin doğruluğunu, demişler: “İnandık, dediğiniz gibi bir arazi almış, aşkınız uğruna.”

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Bluebell’in kontesi. “Ekin eksin bu toprağa ve hasat vakti geldiğinde, biçsin onu, deriden bir orakla. Ve harmanı bağlasın, tüyden bağlarla.”

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Kontes Hart. “Ancak o vakit inanacağım aşkının, imkansızdan büyük olduğuna.”

İletmişler Kontes’in buyruğunu Lord’a, duyan herkes acımış bu zavallı aşığa; ama pes etmemiş Kinsella. Emri kabul ettiğini bildirmiş ve bir de söz istemiş Kontes’ten: “Bunu da başaracağım ve siz, yeniden açacaksınız yüreğinizi bana.”

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Kontes, “Bu son görevidir, tekrar açılacak kalbimin kapısı, eğer başarırsa.”

En maharetli ustalarını toplamış Lord Kinsella, olmaz diyeni duymamış, gülene aldırmamış ve kat kat deriyi ekletmiş birbirine, kurutmuş, cilalatmış, demire döndürmüş sonunda... Kuş tüylerinden ipler yaptırmış, birbirine bağlatıp sağlam kıldırmış hepsini; aylar sürmüş uğraşı, ama yetişmiş deriden orak ve tüyden ipler, hasat zamanına.

Çevreden insanlar toplanmış seyre, Kontes’in adamları dizilmişler tarlanın kenarına; elinde deriden bir orak, köylüler gibi ekin biçmeye başlamış Lord Kinsella. Terlemiş, yorulmuş, deriden orak sağlam değilmiş demir olan kadar, bükülüp duraklatmış onu-ama yılmamış, devam etmiş orağı sallamaya. Yazın en sıcak zamanlarıymış, günler varmış Scarborough Pazarı’na, Kontes’in verdiği sürenin dolmasına.

Uykusuz kalsa da çalışmış her gün saatlerce, yavaş yavaş başlamış, buğdayları azaltmaya. Deriyle biçip tüyle bağlamış ve gören herkes, hayranlığa sürüklenmiş, bu sihirli iş karşısında.

Lord’un harmanı süredursun, yola çıkmış Kontes Hart, gizliden, en güvendiği uşağı Tom’la. Ve söz vermiş babasına, eğer bu yolculuktan dönmezse nişanlısıyla, itirazsız, evlenecekmiş, babasının uygun gördüğü bir soyluyla.

Kontes kılık değiştirerek varmış, hasadı izleyen kalabalığa ve görmüş ki, eski sevdiği kan ter içinde ekin biçiyor, deriden bir orakla-sevdasını kanıtlamak uğruna. Gözlerinde yaşlarla seyretmiş onu ve sonra çağırtmış tekrar, kalbine ve sürgün edildiği topraklarına.

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş. “Kazandı kırdığı kalbimi geri, imkansızları başardı ve tekrar nişanlım olacak, Bluebell’e vardığımızda.”

“Söyleyin ona,” demiş Kontes Hart. “İnandım aşkının, sahici olduğuna.”

Ve böylece ermişler, bu hikayenin sonuna. Derler ki, Kontes zaten âşıkmış bu asaletten nasipsiz Lord’a ve affedecekmiş onu; ama istemiş ki kalmasın şüphesi, aşkına ve pişmanlığına.

O yıl Scarborough Pazarı vakti yapılmış düğünleri, derler ki Bluebell hiç şahit olmamış böyle kalabalığa. Ömürlerinin sonuna dek el ele yürümüşler Kont ve Kontes Kinsella ve yönetmişler Bluebell Kontluğu’nu; barışla ve huzurla.

_İşte böyle anlatır ozanlar bu hikayeyi; derler ki, imkansızı başarabilendir ancak, aşkların en gerçeği..._

**Author's Note:**

> Evet, umarım beğenmişsinizdir. :) Bir açıklama daha eklemek istiyorum.  
> Şarkının orjinali, eski bir halk şarkısı ve bir sürü versiyonu var, ben bu ficte Celia Pavey'nin söylediği versiyonu kullandım ve ondaki sözlere uygun yazdım, asıl hikayeye sadık kalmadım. Şarkının ve hikayesinin aslını öğrenmek için burayı okuyabilirsiniz: https://eksisozluk.com/entry/12980118


End file.
